


Cotton Candy

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Series: Tom Holland and His Girl [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Weddings, slight dom, tom is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: Tom takes his girl to a wedding and soon comes to the realisation that it's her he wants to walk down the aisle next.





	Cotton Candy

It was a cotton candy night when they first spoke about marriage, the colours of the sky illuminating their skin. The clouds were thin wisps in the air, delicate and soft like the chords of her perfume that clung to Tom’s collar for the rest of the night. The city’s curves are gentle and she aches to touch every corner of the streets below them as they sit on the balcony. 

The cityscape is tinted rose with the liquid that hangs in the bottom of her glass, glittered bubbles spilling across her lips with every touch of her lovers tongue. Her hair hangs loose and he reaches out to touch it, yearning to feel her before she turns to catch his index finger in her mouth. She presses her tongue into him and he lets out a faint groan in response as her lips tighten around it. 

Tom needs to feel her body pressed to his, the serenade of the party further down the hotel rising up to meet them as he whispers in the quietest of voices what he wants to do. Her cheeks flush and her legs push open, fingers drawing up her thigh as Tom tries to recover his wrist.

“Such a good girl for me,” he feels himself say, captivated by the way she sucks harder and her eyes flutter shut at the compliment. 

He feels his head drop back as she draws a hand over the lace of her pastel underwear, the tulle of her underskirt pressed up to her waist. “Please, Tom,” she begs letting him go. “Make me yours.”

They’ve been dating for months and still the words make him pulse, pulling himself to his feet as he takes her by the hand. Her skirt slips and the innocence of her bridal party dress comes to light, the wedding ignored in favour of champagne and one another’s kisses. Tom falls back to the bed, duck feather duvet taking him in as she stands between his legs. The Mediterranean light pours through the open doors and frames her like the angels painted on the ceiling above them, the chandelier casting shadows over her body like his fingers do her hips.

He pushes her away gently, wavering when her lips break into a pout, “Take it off for me love.”

The dress is fixed together by a ribbon, keyhole back exposing her skin to the light breeze as she plays with the tie. Her fingers hook over one another, pulling it tighter as his eyes focus on the small of her waist. Clumsy her hands ache to remove it, she bites her lip when it pools to the floor - baby blue fabric revealing silver slippers as she stands before him in her lingerie. 

Looking at the goddess arching her back as she removes her bra, Tom can’t handle the thought of her knickers staying on as his fingers hook into the side of the lace. “Nothing but the heels.”

He prises them down her legs slowly, careful not to trip her as she balances her forearms on his bare shoulders - his lips capturing her nipple gently as she reaches to try and stand. He let’s himself fall back, taking her with him as his hands wrap around her thighs. Straddling his waist she can feel the bulge of his slacks dragging against her core with every ragged breath and the moan that leaves her lips gives him a different idea.

Switching his mouth to his fingers, Tom tugs slowly at her chest to earn a few whimpers and groans. “Are you going to ride me tonight baby? Show me what these beautiful hips can do?”

The stretch marks on her hips glisten in the light as she nods, pulling herself against the friction of his crotch with a thrown back head. Her hands spread on his chest and Tom captures them with his own as he groans. 

“Please baby you’re killing me.”

“I need you so bad, Tom.”

He rocks forward at her words, trailing her hand to the button on his trousers. She looks at him for confirmation before prying them down along with his pants, moving down his body as they push to his ankles. Her mouth drools over the head of his cock for a second before running her tongue along it and Tom can’t stop himself from pulling her back up to sit in line with his pelvis.

“I can’t take anymore,” she sees the desperation in his eyes, rocking her hips up as he tries to pull her down. “I need you baby,” that’s all the words she needs as she takes him inch by inch.

Sex recently had been so clumsy between them, quickies on the press tour as she fell to her knees for him and Tom touching her at cast and crew dinners. But now as she moved herself along his length it felt like they were finally making the connection that everyone downstairs was celebrating; heads leaning against one another as they gripped hands, falling apart on each other’s bodies for the first time in a while.

“I’m so in love with you,” he sighed, biting her lip as she met him with a kiss. “I want the next wedding to be ours.”

Writing it off as the heat of the moment she’s unaware of the ring that glistens in the pocket of his suit jacket, concentrating on bringing him to his high as she trips over her own; the fantasy of becoming his wife too much for her to bear as she spills into her first orgasm of the night with Tom hot on her tail.


End file.
